


Galahad Falls（已完）

by Luupuuus



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luupuuus/pseuds/Luupuuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>加拉哈德摔倒了</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galahad Falls（已完）

    这天，加拉哈德摔倒了。

    平地摔跤，在一般人身上也有点好笑，更别提是一个身手敏捷的特工了。加拉哈德直愣愣往地面倒下去的一瞬，捋不平自己缠在一起的脚，却还有余力毫不犹豫地一把摘下自己的眼镜远远丢开。

    他可不想自己摔跤的第一视角镜头被某个人保存下来以便在未来永无休止地用以羞辱他。

    不过他没摔在地上。真是天见可怜，他的导师就在附近。他的导师机敏地躲开横冲直撞旋转着飞来的眼镜，一个箭步跨过去，身体半转，手臂兜住加拉哈德的腰部，用离心力卸掉了地心引力。

    他俩停滞成一个类似于乱世佳人DVD封面的姿势。

    当天迟一些时候，加拉哈德给兰斯洛特发了27条短信，在三个社交软件上轮番骚扰对方，花了2906个字来描述这个持续了2.6秒钟的拥抱。

    “我们第一次拥抱就这么浪漫，洛克希，这真是太完美了。”

    大约三个钟头之后兰斯洛特回了他两个字。

    “白痴。”

    由于时差和特殊的工作性质，加拉哈德等到深夜，兰斯洛特才迟迟开始解释为什么这么叫他。

    “你们根本不是第一次拥抱。你见到活的哈利那回才是。恕我直言，你们的第一次拥抱包含了很多响彻云霄的恐怖哭嚎，大把鼻涕和一件被毁掉的……”

    加拉哈德大惊失色，直接按掉了手机电源。他若无其事地躺下来装睡。

    闭眼没一阵，他又忍不住打开手机，关掉网络，把自己白天发给兰斯洛特的消息一条条拉上去看，在被子里乐不可支地回味。

    可能是由于睡眠不足，第二天，加拉哈德又摔倒了。

    他是这样摔的。他藏在哈利的必经之路上。他耐心等待。他看到了哈利。他的双眼亮起来了。他大步走过去，一路心算着两人的步速和距离，因而眼神发空。他踏出一步，这一步明明双脚都踩上了地面，谁知他好像膝盖骨被抽掉了一样，整个人软塌塌地趴了下去。

    前任加拉哈德本来在点头致意，面对突然扑过来的人体他下意识双手一推。

    加拉哈德觉得自己的胸被一双手完美地包裹住，用力上推，那胸在那手掌中挤压、弹动，他的乳头卡在食指和中指的缝隙中。这回他俩稳定下来的时候，两人面对面站着，隔了一臂的距离，恰好够哈利平举双臂，把手扶在加拉哈德的胸上。

    当天迟一些时候，在加拉哈德对着兰斯洛特回忆自己的乳尖在哈利的手中被布料摩擦的感觉，和最后哈利松手时胸前的那阵震动——“妈的，像共振一样，我胸腔里也是一片震颤，我他妈分不清那是胸动还是心动，感觉这就是……”——时，兰斯洛特当即回了他两个字。

    “变态。”

    然后她又说：“蛋宝，像个成年人，你就赶紧告白不行吗？”

    加拉哈德给她回：“我对办公室恋情没有把握。”

    他放下手机叹了一口，如同一切青年的叹气一般深沉郁郁，又浅得可以飘起来。他对一切都没有把握。

    不过至少他可以决定自己往哪边摔倒。

   

    前任加拉哈德最近有点烦心事。

    他年轻的学徒，似乎在这次受伤中出了一些问题，复建期内，加拉哈德表现出平衡性受到很大影响。起码一开始他是这样认为的。

    后来他觉得是对方的脑子有问题，因为平地摔跤以外，加拉哈德随着时间推移变本加厉，发明出种种匪夷所思的摔跤姿势。比如在他推开门的时候从天花板空降到他怀里，助跑起跳斜飞到他眼前，单手撑地向体操员一样转体，转到他那边的时候摔下来……反正几乎每天，这个年轻人都非要跟他有次肢体接触不可。

    这真的给他带来很大的困扰，毕竟他也是一个头部受到重创，正处于漫长复建期的病人，加拉哈德的行为极大地考验着他的反应力、应变能力、肢体协调能力。并且，在住院期间，缺乏体力消耗或者是过得轻松愉悦，加拉哈德开始表现心宽体胖的征兆。

    这令完美地接住他，而不是两个人一起摔倒滚成一团变得更加困难。

    有时前任加拉哈德都想，不要伸手，随他摔在地上算了，也该叫他吃点苦头。但这个年轻人，他像那种最无辜的小家伙，令人踢他一脚也不忍心，只应被爱，被好好喂养。况且他又这样的无所畏惧，纵然被踢了，他也不会害怕，不会退缩，照样爬起来就围在脚边打转，仍旧那样抬头望着，那样笑着。

    前任加拉哈德还有什么办法用以抵抗呢？他想缴械投降，却发觉从一开始自己手中就无任何凶器。

    这天，加拉哈德又摔倒了，他从楼上一个倒栽葱掉下来。前任加拉哈德再次接住他，他拖住他的腰和臀部相接的曲线，免得他的头撞到地面。他俩成了站立的69式姿势。

    这就是那根稻草，这就是让前任加拉哈德决定必须结束这一切的直接原因。

    于是转天，加拉哈德再次摔倒的时候，前任加拉哈德像一个如他一样年纪、如他一样尚未痊愈的人一样作出反应。他被他撞得失去平衡，一起摔了下去。

    或许不是完全一样，他在摔下去的时候，用手力道巧妙地托了一下加拉哈德的大腿，又往上推了一下他的后背。

    加拉哈德表现得惊慌失措，说真的，这孩子的表情也值得这一切了，他慌张地挥舞双手，想把两个人都救回来，却因为前任加拉哈德在他大腿根部推的那一下往前冲。最后他两眼一闭，把前任加拉哈德抱在自己怀里，用手臂和膝盖做了第一层缓冲。

    随后他被后背上的力度推得更往前去。他前蹿的这点距离恰好是两个人的身高差，于是他的嘴唇贴在了前任加拉哈德的嘴唇上。

 

    “呃，”梅林说，“艾格西？哈利？哈利？我的天呐，你们两个人都没意识到你们的监控镜头还是开着的吗？而且你们正在走廊上。哈利？够了！……艾格西，暂停一下？哦，我的老天爷啊……”

    他高高挑起眉毛，摇着头阖上了屏幕。


End file.
